


A Cure by Any Means Necessary

by Leukos



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Breeding, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Master/Slave, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leukos/pseuds/Leukos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shepard destroys Maelon's data, Grunt grows concerned that the genophage will never be cured. Mordin's a genius though, so Grunt decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Claiming Mordin

Mordin groaned thickly, trying to stifle his voice as the krogan's thick cock pushed and pounded in even deeper, the salarian bent over the work table, his clothes in dismay. The krogan, while not a tactician, was at least a little clever. Knowledge from the tank was somewhat random, but at the moment, he fashioned something of a leash out of the doctor's shirt, a hand firmly grasping it, pulling a little against Mordin, just to make sure he got the point. He was rather gruff with this whole ordeal. No coaxing, no tenderness, no feelings, Grunt was fulfilling a role, his massive member bucking and grinding away into the other's exposed rear. 

At first, Grunt was suspicious of this entire thing. Different species aside, Grunt was pretty certain that sex with guys wouldn't make young. Because of this, everything started slow between him and Mordin. He was asking questions, that's all. The more he talked, the more he realized something: The genophage targets females. The eggs become infertile, not the male's seed. 

The conversation was cut short at this as Shepard was soon mobilized to Horizon. She brought the krogan along on the ground team, which was supposed to get fitted for protection from the Seeker swarm. Once in the lab, Grunt took a moment with Mordin alone.

"Listen, uh... Doc." Grunt said, grimacing at what he was going to say next. "You think that there's a way for guys to uh... m-males to get uh... pregnant?"

The doctor was silent for a moment, pondering before he looked back at him. "Interesting. Should run some tests. Come see me after the mission if you survive. Why would you ask this? No imminent desire for any sort of feminine connection, too bold, too... aggressive. Want something. Companionship? Lack of willing females? Not attracted to humans, desire something more? Foreign? Someone to... Someone to, ah-!" 

The doctor was promptly cut short, only receiving a very distinct, murderous glare from the tank-bred krogan.

"Listen to me doc, you tell anyone about this, and it will be the last thing you ever say. Now, run your little tests, don't worry, I have a guinea pig set up already." He said before stalking off, "And I mean a test subject! Not Shepard's little pet!" He called back, growling a bit as he took the elevator down into the shuttle bay.

\--

The mission had ended with mixed results. Shepard reunited with Ashley, but it didn't go well, though Grunt and Zaeed both made it out alive. Grunt however, didn't bother hanging around the tank as usual. He made a beeline to the tech lab, greeted by a rather curt salarian doctor. 

"Found an interesting result. Take this." He said quickly plunging a syringe into the male's neck before he had time to react. Grunt recoiled a bit, but barely felt it. "Lots of technical jargon, but basically this will allow you to form a clutch in any species. The children however, will always be krogan and mostly genetically similar to you." He said plainly. "Now leave. I have to run tests to see what impact this will have on krogan pop-"

The doctor again was stifled by the krogan, only for a different reason. The look in the krogan's eyes very different. This one was... predatory. Mordin was panicking oddly enough. He had faced violent krogan before on the field, but this was different. It was a companion, he was unarmed, and in terms of brute strength, Mordin simply couldn't overwhelm the aggressed male. Grunt began to roughly pull at the doctor's clothes, ripping them apart to expose the male's form to him.

"Let's see if it works." He said gruffly, "And if you want privacy, not that it matters to me, I'd suggest locking your doors." He said thickly. Mordin quickly waved his omnitool, and they were locked in, sealing his fate. 

With this, Grunt was ready to play with his new toy. He pushed him up against the work bench, growling angrily. "Strip." He ordered, pulling his armer off unceremoniously, exposing his powerful, alien form as Mordin slid his pants off, trembling a bit. Grunt grabbed him just in time, leaving the tattered shirt on him. He growled and flipped the salarian over aggressively, bending him over the table, his massive cock already pressing hard against the other's rear. He groaned thickly, the serum already overwhelming his sex drive, something that Mordin opted to not mention out of spite. He was regretting it now, shivering and grinding against the massive male, the cock already spreading his rear open lewdly. He convulsed, his hols spreading wider and wider as the uniquely virile krogan worked into him, rutting hard into the salarian now. He grabbed up the male's shirt, tying it around the doctor's neck, pulling at it as he went to work.

Grunt groaned in satisfaction, his throbbing cock pounding away into the lithe doctor, the salarian's frame rocking with every insistent thrust. He groaned again, thrusting in harder still. He felt his cock throb, his mutated seed already seeping lightly into the salarian. Mordin convulsed again, his body shifting to accomodate the other's seed, the pre already morphing and hardening inside the other. He panted thickly, feeling discomfort as the eggs began to form inside of him. Grunt was ruthless, panting feverishly as he bucked away, harder and harder into his slut, keeping his grip firm as more pre leaked. He yelled a bit more, losing himself to his primal urge to breed, the cock driving in like a piston, his internal testes pumping seed into the doctor liberally. Mordin yelped a bit, gasping as the thick waves of seed worked into him. He shivered, his stomach already lightly distending as the fertile ropes of cum laced themselves into the new eggs, the leftovers forming more of the clutch.

He panted, his own member throbbing a bit despite himself and his predicament. His shirt was burning around his neck, and yet he couldn't help himself. He moaned a bit more, the krogan still intent on breeding him, rutting away into the other brutally. He panted thickly, a bellyful of seed already weighing him down. He shivered a bit more, the eggs bloating up with the heavy load, more forming inside of him.

Grunt gave a powerful yell now, convulsing powerfully as he hilted into the doctor, his external orbs tensing up, unleashing his full load, a torrent of thick, hyper-potent seed pumping into the already carrying male. He grinned a bit, leaning over his bitch, gripping him in a rather forceful hug of sorts as he continued to pump his rich load into the salarian. He grabbed him, grunting a bit. "Mine." He said softly, laying claim to the doctor.

Eventually, the flow stopped, Mordin whimpering a bit as Grunt bit into his neck hard, making the doctor bleed lightly, marking him thoroughly. Krogans were a people based around ceremony after all, and a true breeding wasn't complete until everyone knew who the dominant claimed, and this was no different. Grunt was proud, proud that he had got himself a little plaything, as well as a cure. Shepard could do what she wanted, he had finally turned things around for his people, and with a salarian toy to boot... But of course, there were plenty of guys on the ship. Grunt, while clever, wasn't smart, and though this could work on women, he believed that this serum was only for guys specifically. That still left plenty of guys about for him to use, and the night was still young...


	2. Turning the Turian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Shepard's mission continues, Grunt seeks to extend his family. Can he best Garrus though?

"Very well, Commander. Good luck!" Yeoman Chambers said happily, waving at Shepard as she left to the shuttle. She, Miranda and Jacob were heading to Ilium for a personal matter, apparently. Grunt enjoyed it when he wasn't deployed, grinning a bit as he roamed the halls, idly looking to and from the ship. He had been to Mordin semi-regularly, hiding away from people in case rumors started. EDI, for her omniscience, wasn't one to tell people about their trysts, and yet, people inevitably grew curious as Mordin soon closed the Tech Labs due to an "unforeseen issue in regards to one of his experiments."

Grunt smirked, knowing that it was because of the massive belly the Salarian had, thanks to him. He noted that Jacob left and grimaced. He figured the guy would be pretty easy to knock around, but now he'll have to try someone else... Zaeed was... old. that was his excuse and he was going to stick to it. He could maybe take one of those weird engineers, but... there was also the Turian.

At first, he thought it was a terrible idea. He seemed to be close to Shepard, and he was smart enough to not be lured into things. Mordin was smart too, but once you got him focused on an experiment it's really hard for him to focus on anything else. Garrus though... he's a born fighter.

That's when Grunt had the idea. So was he. He was a fighter too, and the more he thought about it, the more the idea seemed to play in his mind, growing into something great. It was for his people. He deserved this. He grinned in the elevator, passing a very nervous crew member. The serum seemed to do more than just improve the krogan's virility, he... felt stronger. More confident. Perhaps it was due to having a conquest under his belt (har). Perhaps it was his imagination. He walked through the crew dining hall, eyes quickly glancing at him before they moved away just as quickly. He smirked a bit, moving down the long hall to the gun battery. It was time.

"Grunt? What are you doing here-" Garrus looked rather casually towards the krogan, but he already made the first move. Garrus was shocked, the krogan upon him, rough lips pressing against his own. Before he could react, he was pushed to the rail, the krogan's rough hips grinding up against the turian's armor. He struggled a bit, but Grunt was unrelenting, lips mashing almost furiously against him. He... he should be fighting more. Why wasn't he? And... what was that smell in the air? Garrus was panicking lightly, his arms reach to push the krogan away. Grunt glared at the turian, breaking the kiss long enough to fling him across the room to the wall, the turian stumbling and hitting the far wall. He shook his head, trying to collect himself, but Grunt was there again, relentless. This wasn't mating. This wasn't flirting. This was combat, and Grunt scored an early advantage, and he was milking that advantage for everything it was worth. Grunt bit hard into the turian's neck, Garrus wincing and biting back a loud moan. He trembled, quickly using his omnitool to lock them in, or rather lock others out. Grunt noted this and pushed the other down. "Strip" was the only word he said, already pulling plates off of his armor.

Garrus was on his knees, trembling a bit as the male began to undress, that potent musk more present than before. He blinked blearily, pulling his own armor off, embarrassed to reveal his hard length, the alien member throbbing lewdly as Grunt's thick one was suddenly in his face, grinding lewdly against him. Garrus opened his mouth to protest, but Grunt simply shoved the heavy cock into him instead. He squirmed a bit, but found himself complying, the thick length sliding lewdly into him, going deep already. As he felt Garrus' tongue glide along the underside, Grunt chuckled.

"Yes, Turian. This is where your people belong. Under your betters. Aah... suck harder, bitch~" He moaned out gleefully, relishing his new found power.

Garrus squirmed and tensed, but the length was getting humped into his mouth. What could he do? He suckled more, shaking on the ground, practically swallowing the heavy cock into his throat. He trembled as the krogan grew more eager, humping brutally into him now, his hips pounding against the male. He thrust and thrust, rutting the turian bitch relentlessly before growling, pulling out roughly, throwing the turian to the ground. "Present, now!" He snarled, his cock throbbing. 

Garrus barely had time to think before he was on his hands and knees, the krogan swiftly and ruthlessly mounting him. He gasped, his rear spread wide, the slick cock sliding into him harshly. He whined softly, his body shaking violently as the male got to work securing his species. He humped into him roughly, the heavy length throbbing as it spread the male open wide, the balls slapping along the male's hips in thick, heavy hits. Grunt was getting desperate, arms possessively wrapping around his latest acquisition. He ground into him more and more, moaning heavily. Garrus whined out, wincing and convulsing as he came, to his surprise. He sp[asmed, his seed pouring uselessly on the ground. Grunt scoffed as he noted this. Turian seed, weak, impotent, not like his, his seed was strength embodied, and he planned to use it. Grunt groaned out again, violently ramming into the addled marksman. He pushed Garrus' head to the ground and rammed even harder, hilting powerfully into the male, pushing his face into the ground where it belonged. With a rough roar, he finally unloaded, his balls churning as he poured seed into the male, thick, hyper-fertile ropes of the stuff getting pumped into him in heavy spurts. He held the male tight, biting his neck again, harder enough to leave his brand, the second brand he ever made in his life. Garrus gave a small whine as his belly swelled, eggs forming from the krogan's spunk, nestling into him, safe and sound. But Grunt wasn't done. He wasn't done with him, and he wasn't done spreading his line. Shepard will have to rely on the women of the team almost exclusively for this mission. He was going to claim all the men, he promised.


End file.
